A Sister's Love
by Outsider316
Summary: When Lynn begins to develop a different, new type of feeling for her brother, she begins to drift away from him, running from her feelings as the other family members begin to notice the change in Lynn.
1. Flutter of Wings

_Why? Why do I feel... the deep desire to be with him? I realize it. He's my brother. My own flesh and blood. How did I wind up like this?_

She kept punching the side of the house. The gray clouds began to form above her, as she tried to achieve her goal; she began to bleed from her knuckles when Lincoln appeared, and stared in shock. "Lynn! What are you doing?!" He pulled her away as she kept punching the wall. A noticeable, big dent was left, with her blood painted over. She tried to squirm away from his grip, trying to punch again. "Lynn, please stop." The angry girl began to growl viciously. "Lynn..." She sensed the sadness in his voice as he let go of her and stepped back. She placed her hand on the dent made from her rage. She placed her head down, now fully silent. "I'm s-..." She tried to apologize. But the event was too great for words. "Lynn, you..." Lincoln was looking for his correct words.

"Lynn, you know I love you. But not the way you want me to. And it'll never be that way. I'm going to keep this between us. It would devastate the others if they found out." Lynn did not budge from her current position. "I... I get it."

Lincoln raised his hand to turn her. "I hate seeing you this way. Please, don't think about this. You'll find someone. Someone who is more like you." She raised her hand. "Go." He retracted. "What?" Lynn, in her coldest state, unfamiliar to the others and him, looked into his eyes and said, "Leave me alone." Lincoln, in a level of fear, walked away, unable to help her this time, not staying long enough to see the tear drip down Lynn's cheek.

 _NO. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE. TELL ME. TELL ME IT'S GONNA BE OKAY. DON'T WALK AWAY..._

The rain began to drizzle, erasing the blood from the wall, and forever disguising Lynn's broken tears. On her knees, she noticed her reflection in the forming puddle. And she raised her fists and slammed them into the puddle. _Don't leave... Please save me..._

 **3 Weeks Ago**

Lynn entered the house, holding a basketball. Lincoln was laying down, reading his favorite comic. "Hey Linc, think fast!" She tossed the basketball at him, at the speed of light. Lincoln always expected something like this. He quickly rolled from the couch, falling on his back, saving his comic. "Ha, I score." Lincoln picked himself up. "Come on, Lynn! I take it you won?" She threw a cheeful smile. "As always. Perfect streak." She raced upstairs, heading to change.

The thought of everyone glad was Lincoln's favorite thing to witness. They moved each other, picked each other up, and went far to push each other. Through all the madness, whenever it ensued, whatever form it took, it was able to be reversed, solved. Because they made it so.

But all that was about to change in the form of an unsuspecting person. And that was Leni.

Their usual secret exchange had commenced that night. Lynn, in her sleep attire, was the last to enter. "Okay," Lori spoke. "Let's get started."

Things shifted. It went from the youngest to oldest this time. Suggested by Lori, probably because rhe best was being saved for last. Or, rather, the worst.

Apparently, Lisa had nothing this time. It was odd to hear that. She'd always have some secrets. But maybe, some were worth keeping from them. Lana brought mud into the house, blaming Cliff for the mess. Lucy got away with igniting a flame in the backyard. No one asked her why, for the answer was clear as day. Lincoln, and Lynn had nothing. Luan used a watermelon for something other than eating; she smashed it for her fun. It was ruled an accident by the parents. Lori noted something down as Luna began to speak. "I uhhh, I kissed a dude, dudes." This made everyone quiet. The questions poured in. "How was it?" "When, and where?" "Describe him."

In Luna's last concert, she met a cool dude. "I uhh, hehe, I don't think I asked for his name. It was just a fast kiss. I... I really did enjoy it. And he was cute. I thought I'd see him after it was over. But I didn't." She sighed. "I'd do it again, actually." Luan and Leni giggled. "Okay, Leni. You go next." The ditzy cinnamon roll coughed. "Ahem, so, like, I had this dream. And Lincoln was there." Lori was looking weirdly at her. "Uh, Leni?' "And we were spending time with each other. The way Lori takes him places. You know, like the comic book store. I wish..." She looked at Lincoln. "...it was real."

Everything had gone silent. "Not all of us can actually spend enough time with him. And we sometimes try to ask him for favors." Lori quited down, actually listening to Leni. "Even if its not his thing, he would try to help. And he's a really sweet brother, if you look closely at it. So I guess... I guess that's my dream. Guilt of not giving him enough time for himself." Lori placed her hand on Leni's shoulder. "Wow... Leni, I don't know what to say, I..." Lincoln made his way towards Leni and hugged her. "I love you guys. All of you." He looked at every sister there, especially baby Lily. "I couldn't ask for a better set of sisters."

Lynn looked deeply at him. Sure, Leni's words were true. Lincoln helped her. But she never returned the favor. Unpaid debts. And she looked down. But there was something there, too. Lincoln, the only one from the family to help her in sports, when no one else did. And he never minded the losing streak. Lincoln, the perfect brother...

Everyone went to bed. Well, almost everyone. Lucy had fallen asleep. Lynn quietly exited the room and entered the ex-closet. Lincoln was facing away from the door. Lynn tucked herself in his bed, and snuggled closely as she shut her eyes.

 **Morning**.

He woke up, feeling a heavy object on top of him. He attempted to budge it, when the thing giggled. "Hey, that tickles." He opened his eyes completely. Lynn was laying on top of him. "Lynn?" "Morning, Lame-O!" She kissed his cheek. "Happy spring break!" He smiled at her. "You're in a cheerful mood." Lynn turned away, slightly blushing. "Well, I gotta get to the shower. See you later." He watched as she left the room. _Was she here all night?_

Lynn joined the table with the others, ready for pancakes. She ate quietly, her mind on something else. Someone else. She made a glimpse at Lincoln, whose back was turned to her. She formed a huge smile. "What are you happy about, Lynn?" Luan's question made everyone face Lynn. "Uh. Nothing...?" She began to finish her breakfast faster, feeling the stares of the others.

She placed her plate into the sink, and left the kitchen as quickly as she could. "Is Lynn on her period?" Lori debunked that. "I haven't seen blood soaked sheets or clothes yet." Luan cut in. "But she's due."

"Oh my fucking god, you guys. Stop. Its something else. Or... maybe someone..." They looked on as Lynn ran upstairs. She locked herself in.

 _Lincoln. My brother. A real sweet boy. Than any other boy I've ever met. How could I not have seen how.. how perfect he is. I..._

The mood changed. The thought shifted into another. _I'm in love... No, that's not it. I can't be. This isn't that love. It can't be. Its just..._ She ended the though. She laid wondering. Her heart was beating faster than normal as she woke up on top. And she was nervously shaking. Plus, she blushed after seeing his smile. Maybe, she was actually in love. She couldn't help wondering, knowing this wasn't fully right. She looked outside the window, watching the sunlight. There was one thing to do know; ask the expert. Something new to her, and she didn't know what was what. She unlocked the door and entered Lori's room, patiently waiting for her.

Of course, it took awhile. Lori returned, letting Leni know she was going to see Bobby. She spotted Lynn, and was gonna kick her out before Lynn spoke. "How do I know if I'm in love?" And the lectures, tips and signs were handed down to the growing girl. That's how Lynn knew she was. And it was a bad thing. Yet, she was beginning to desire Lincoln. Lust for Lincoln. And it grew more and more. But this was just the beginning. For the worst was yet to come.

* * *

 **AN (Edit). Looks like this'll be ongoing. But it won't be awhile until a new chapter hits. What I've been able to think for this fanfic is I'll have it full circle into that intro scene and go further, its likely the mood/tone will shift in it. But I'm going to set it up as perfect as I can. Subplots aren't ruled out. You know? So, yeah, its ongoing because holy shit, I woke up to 10 notifications for this after the night I wrote it. I seriously did it out of laziness to not find a Lynncoln because there's too many. Its not like they're all labeled. But ironic right? Write over a thousand words to avoid a hundred link clicks.**

 **Clearly I did not think this through.**


	2. Price for Sins

Clyde came over, called over by his best bud for a game session of U-Box Live, while Ronnie Anne joined them, but from her own system. The game was Call to Action: Covert Ops 2. Their favorite game mode happened to be Covert Ops presents Mummies, a survival mode. "I actually liked the survival mode of Present Warfare 3." Lincoln played with the controller's buttons. "But this is cooler. Its like, more scary. That's why this is better." Ronnie Anne spoke through the headset. "Quit the talking, more shooting." The mummies surrounded Clyde's character. "Are you serious?! Lincoln, help me!" The mummies then focused on Lincoln's character. "Oh, no!" The screen flashed "Game Over!" Ronnie Anne let out a static groan. "You babies. Retry?" Before Lincoln answered, a pair of hands began to massage his shoulders. "Wha-?" He turned to see Lynn gently but firmly performing the act. "What are you doing?" In her smile, did she talk in a quiet tone. "Its a stress reliever. It helps."

"Are... you feeling okay?" This wasn't unlike Lynn to randomly do something as such. Maybe it wasn't anything at all. After all, it was the first day of spring break. Maybe she got bored to this level. He didn't think much of it. "I'm... fine." She stopped the massaging. "Wait, that... that felt kind of nice." The smile faded, but unnoticed by the two boys who have just restarted the game mode. Lynn walked away. "What's going on?" Ronnie Anne heard everything. "Its nothing, just my sister deciding to un-stress me by giving me a good rub." Silence on the other end. "Hmmmm... okay."

Lynn headed up, remembering Lori's advices.

 _"This guy, this boy, if your heart beckons you to, go after him. But its actually not that simple. You have to leave signs, easter eggs. Make him see that you like him." Lori placed both hands on Lynn. "This is amazing. But wait. Do you feel the-?" Lynn cut in. "The weird sensation that wriggles in your stomach? Yeah, its almost nauseous." Lori let out a huge girly shriek. "Oh my god, that's the sign! That's how you know!" Lori turned serious. "I'd usually guide you on what do to, but not this time. All I can tell you from here is, you have to get to know him. What he likes, what he does. But don't change for him. That's a mistake. Once that happens, it'll get magical for you." She turned to look at her gift from Bobby; the signed picture frame of himself. "Trust me, I know what I mean."_

The most critical thing Lori didn't know was the identity of this boy. Lynn's stomach turned both ways everything she thought of it. It was wrong, and she was taught this, after the marathon of the Dollanganger series on Lifetime long ago at Aunt Ruth's. She called it incest, and lectured Lynn, Luan and Luna about it. Lori was mature enough to know of such things, so she was spared of the talk. Leni was the opposite, for obvious reasons. Lynn was disgusted, having been told that this happened in real life. Luan covered her mouth, but no one could figure if she was secretly giggling underneath. Luna didn't really seem to form an expression, zombified as Ruth was almost, but not really, ranting.

She laid down on her secret crush's bed. She'd been here before, having a fight with the Duchess of Darkness. He let her stay in his bed. And she couldn't really repay such kindness. The room was fully quiet for her to think. It all started at Leni's words. She wasn't wrong. Lincoln was special, and only the sisters were starting to see it, if they haven't already. She snuggled in comfort underneath the covers and held Bun-Bun on her chest, giving defeat to sleep.

 _She woke up. Bun-Bun was gone from her grasp, and she was no longer in Lincoln's room. She looked up to see the beautiful, blue sky with puffs of white spread out. A shadow right above her was moving about. "Hey, you." Lynn stretched her head backwards to see Lincoln's face. Didn't take her long to figure out she was laying on him, as he sat under a tree. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. Lynn blushed heavily and giggled with ecstasy. "Did you have a good nap?" She reached out for his hand and locked onto it. "You know I do." She sat up, turning to him and the two began to kiss under the tree. She felt bis hands run through her hair, and found herself enjoying it. There was no better feeling, with the butterflies returning. She pushed him down, straying from the tree. They kept locked onto the lip contact, with Lynn starting to moan a little, excited by what was happening. But then, Lincoln began to shove her away. The making out had stopped. She then eyed him, surprised. "Some thing I did?" Lincoln looked away, getting up. "Lynn, you can't do this. We're..." She looked down, already anticipating the next words. "I... Lincoln, I'm..." She looked up, raising her voice, hoping he would look at her. "I'm in love with you." He stared into the distance of the park. "Don't turn away from me... Please look at me..." He did not move. "Lincoln!" The feelings changed, but at the same time, felt the same. She started to feel the fear. The heart pounding from a different reaction. "I'm sorry." Lynn began to cry. "Lynn, get up." She wiped the tears. "What?" "Lynn, get up. Get up, Lynn. GET UP. GET UP. LYNN. LYNN."_

Lynn jumped, flopping from the floor, taking the covers with her. "Whoa there, ninja! Why were you sleeping in my bed?" Lincoln helped her up. "It was quiet. I didn't feel like listening to Lucy's poems." She never turned to see him. Not after her... nightmare. "Sorry about the mess. I'll go rest back in my room." Lincoln, now sensing something was wrong, stopped Lynn. "Hey, is something wrong?" She stopped at the doorway. "I'm fine, Linc. I promise." The frown he couldn't see betrayed the lie.

Lincoln turned to the mess, and was in the midst of doing his bed, when he noticed a wet spot in the middle of the bed. _Ugh, did she pee in my bed? Looks like I'm gonna need new sheets._ Lincoln went to switch out for new sheets.

Entering the basement, it tugged at him. The instinct of knowing there was something bothering her gnawed at him. She turned him away, rather locking up or hiding the issue. It wasn't a really surprising thing. He wondered. Maybe its a girl thing. She was becoming a teenager, after all. Yes, that had to be it. A simple phase. A simple design. He placed the wet sheets into the washer.

Lucy was reading Him, by Stephanie Queen. A long horror novel that would take months to complete. She waited for Lynn to start throwing the dodgeballs around. But, nothing happened, and she set the book down, seeing Lynn lying down, turned to the wall, wrapped around her sheets. Lynn did not even notice that she had wet herself since the dream, or nightmare.

Lynn enjoyed it until it became terrifying. And she woke up, with a certain perspective; she wanted it, more than she had the day before. That's how the dream manifested in her mind. But there was the guilt, the shame of knowing that it was wrong, which manifested into the dream's tranformation into the nightmare. And Lynn, here and now, could be no less confused. She lusted, and yet, she now realized that it was fighting back, taking form of the shame. Maybe the shame took form of the mental insurgency within.

"Lynn, I can sense that there is something that troubles you. I can see past your deception. Its no use lying." She turned to Lucy. "Its nothing, Luce. Just, truthfully, guy problems." The goth didn't need to brush the hair from her eyesight. "Oh, teenage dilemmas." She returned to her book. "Understandable. But not really."

Lincoln returned from the basement, taking the wet sheets to dry them out back. Returning inside, he came across the quiet Lynn as Luna, Luan and Leni were watching tv. "Hey, Lynn. Where are you going?" Lynn opened the front door. "I need some fresh air, is all. I won't be long." She shut the door behind her. Luna began a whisperfest. "Maybe it really is her period. We might have to be careful around her. I remember breaking my first amp when it was my time." Lincoln kept staring at the door, as the others kept the chatter ongoing. "Is it wise to let her go by herself? What if she-?" Lori appeared from the kitchen. "Its not her period. She hasn't been through it. Not yet. She and I had a private chat. Its definitely a guy from school."

 _A guy? So, that weird massage scenario, was some practice or something. Well, regardless, I'm happy for her._ Lincoln then remembered the bed incident.

"So, I literally told her that she has to do this herself. No meddling. Not after..." Lori turned to Lincoln. "The last time. Even if our advice actually worked. Lynn's a girl of high confidence. She can't go wrong. We'll just have to wait until spring break is over. Or, well, actually, long after." "Dudes, Lynn is graduating to a big girl." Luan giggled. "I can't think of any jokes, so I'll just, heh, laugh in glee." Leni's brain began to turn its gears. "Say, where did she go, anyways?"

Lynn was laying underneath the tree from her dream. Coming to this park for so many times left her dream version of it fully accurate. The sun was setting. And she was alone, watching thr parents and their kids leave it. Things were simple back then. Everything was playing around, engulfed with fun. But there was no returning now. Lynn wasn't just having emotions for her brother, but she was also taking her first step into early adulthood. She stared up into the skies, unready for the inevitable third day of the rest of her life.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, awesome. I think I've figured out what do to. As you can see, Lynn is in an inner conflict, while beginning to realize that she's growing. Further down, it'll be clear and more deep. And I've just set up a subtle plot point that will definitely return, in the form of Ronnie Anne. I like the parodies I've done for media/entertainment, because the show does it too. Well, there was one thing from our real life, which alludes to the story. The Dollanganger Lifetime movies were pretty good. I wish they adapted the prequel one too. Goddamnit, Lifetime.**

 **I can work on this with more time, after wrapping up something else: Dawn.**

 **Something I've been working on since mid March. Go on, give it a try. Its half done. Unless you're over 18, I wouldn't recommend, for the profanity, and bloody graphic content. Found on FictionPress, under action and the M rating sections. But well, it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next update will be in I'll-tell-you-not-urday.**


	3. Love is Blind

She made no effort to run home. The skies coated in the darkness. But nothing mattered to her. The only thing that had been in her mind now was the gravity of the situation. She dozed off for almost half an hour, but everything stretched out to feel longer than it was. The long walk home was a very silent one. More than enough time to think.

 _I can't do it. I can't go there. Its... wrong. And yet. My heart beats like crazy now. But, what do I do? Do I tell him, and hope he feels the same way? No, its... Oh, dear god, its not likely. There's no way. Maybe if I... I avoid him, it'll go away. After all, its just feelings._

Lynn figured it out. Avoid her crush. Let the emotions dissipate. Everything would return back to normal. If only it was that simple.

Lincoln was lying on the couch in his undies, when the front door opened. Lynn entered. "Hey, Lynn. How was... whatever you were doing?" She looked at him, not showing a clear expression. "Oh yeah. It was just a nice walk. You know me. I'm hitting the showers." She turned away and headed up. "Uh, leftovers are in the fridge, just so you know!" She shouted from above. "Thanks!" She was in no mood to eat. Not yet at least.

Lynn showered, finally feeling something of peace, believing her solution was a flawless answer. She sighed in relief, with the water running down her face. Only five more days until school started again. She had not really been using her time for herself since yesterday. But now, it was time to relax.

Exiting the shower, she stretched, placing her favorite red towel on and leaving to her room. Lincoln was there, sitting on her bed. "Hey, Lynn, uh. Me and Ronnie Anne are going out tomorrow. I thought it'd be great if you and your crush came along. I mean, you can invite him, can't you? I'd like to get to know him." Lynn's mind was spinning around for a lie. "I... uh..." She began mumbling. "Kahh, Linkahhh..." She cupped her hand over her mouth and coughed. "I... I'll truh-try." Lincoln smiled. "Thanks Lynn! I'm glad you're coming. Maybe you and Ronnie Anne will get to know each other. You two have much in common." He tightly hugged Lynn, who did her best not to blush.

Lincoln wasn't fully briefed of what Lori knew; as long as he believed Lynn and the "boy" set up to join him and Ronnie Anne, Lynn would be home free, planning to let another lie fly when they've reached their destination; that he stood her up. "We're going to the arcade, by the way." Lynn pulled away from the hug that wasn't helping. She agreed to it, hoping to see the two lovebirds together could possbly counteract her butterflies and transform it into the gateway for pain, known as heartbreak. Something she now believed to be necessary. After all, she would do anything to win or complete her goal/objective. This was Lynn Loud.

The boy left her room, wished her a goodnight. All that was left was for Lynn to think of a perfect scenario for tomorrow. And maybe, all odds would be in her favor. She made herself comfortable enough, and worried there would be no dream that would tempt her.

In her mind, she was regretting it all; telling Lori about Lincoln, in anonymity, of course. And now, most of them knew, even Lincoln himself. It'd have to take a web of lies and the resistance against the sin to push herself out of this fast and deep mess. She hated it, going back and forth, almost like the bipolar Colorado state, changing its weather every five minutes. But now, it seemed over. And the first step towards it was tomorrow. And what could she do, but fall asleep?

 **Morning**

Lynn yawned her way to the shower. The bathroom was closed. Someone was in it. She knocked with such fierce. "Hurry it up in there, and don't hog up all the hot water!" She leaned against the wall. In two minutes, Lincoln exited the bathroom. "Oh!" Lynn stammered. "Sorry, I didn't know it was... So, when is this 'double date'?" Lincoln laughed nervously. "Its uhh, not really a date." She punched his arm. "Ha, funny. Even Leni would know that's a lie." The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well... Oh, its at noon. Its not a date if its that early." She walked in. "Says who?" "Well, me. We're going to the arcade."

 **Afternoon**

"So, what's he like?" They kept walking for centuries. Lincoln was starting to feel the cramps. Lynn kept going, not feeling the pain of it. The running god answered her prayers. Up until then, it was a silent stroll towards the arcade. Ronnie Anne agreed to meet them there. Lori and Leni were gone since 10 A.M., heading to the mall. Spring break was ending in three days. The regular Thursday of April was going to be something that she wasn't expecting. "He's quiet, nice. He's... sweet. He texted me, saying he's attending something else, so he'll be late. But that's fine by me." She didn't dare face him. "Its weird. I know you know what I mean. Tell me, have you... felt anything that feels like it crawls inside?"

Lincoln knew what Lynn was trying to say. "Ronnie Anne might be rough, but we have our moments. And, well, I got to know her on a different level. She's actually a caring person. And, its... Its so... I don't know. It makes me feel good about her. She's also my first kiss." Lynn turned away, biting her lip. "Really? That's great..." This made her uncomfortable, but she had to face it. She needed to. But, was it worth the breaking?

"Its nice. It really is." His phone vibrated. "It must be her." Lynn turned to see him type away with the phone. "Yeah, she's there already. We gotta pick up the pace." Lincoln used his conserved power and ran. Lynn watched him disappear, not attempting to race after her brother. Not even there, and she was kicked in the heart.

The sign lit, showing her where the place was. Kids and teens focusing on multiple screens, some kiosks with seats attached; these were clearly the racing games. She spotted Lincoln and the purple sweater girl, playing a shooter game. She walked over, but began to play on the one beside the two.

And she was actually good at this. She focused on the game's targets, quickly shifting the joystick to aim, pressing the A button to fire, B to duck down. The game was a western shoot em up. The yells and laughs around began to halt. Lynn was beginning to feel something. The more she played, the harder and faster she messed with the control. The blood began to boil. Behind her, other kids formed a circle around her. "Hey, she passed the fifth level!" Lincoln tilted his head and saw the crowd. "Ha, she beat your best score, dude!" "Aw, owned by some chick. Not fair." Lynn kept going, with Lincoln now focused on her as Ronnie Anne noticed to. "What's going on?"

Level 7 flashed on the right. "Holy shit! She passed the sixth level." "WHAT THE FUCK?!" "Ha, Tyler's so mad!" "Fuck you, Evan." Lynn started to growl now. "I have to win. I have to win!" Level 9 appeared. "DUDES, THE FINAL LEVEL IS THE NEXT ONE!" A boy touched her shoulder. "Hey, what's your name?" She kept her attention locked on the screen. "Lynn. Lynn Loud." The boy faced the crowd. "You guys know the drill!" The multiple voices synchronized with the chant of her name becoming a better song than Ariana Hugie's best one. "Didn't know your sister was pretty good at that." The two kept watching in amazement. "Neither did I, actually."

Lynn won, emerged victorious, as everyone turned their chanting into "hoorays" and raising hands. Lynn turned back at them, cooling down from the risen raging that she had begun to express since everything began. She sighed and gave the fans a smile, and yelled in excitement. "Boom, baby!" "Hey, she's from my class. I recognize that cheer anywhere." "Is she single?" "Oh my god, don't." Lynn walked to Lincoln, cracking her knuckles. "That was... amazing." Lincoln gave her a high five. "That was awesome, sis." Ronnie Anne cut in. "It was. Even I couldn't pass the sixth level. And that's pretty cool." She introduced her fist to Lynn's shoulder. "Well, thanks. I surprised myself, in all honesty."

"Its great they have an eatery here." The three sat around a round table, patiently awaiting for their large pepperoni. "So, Lynn, where's this guy? Its been over 30 minutes." The clear lie was to say he couldn't make it. She could fake it or just remember her dream to make it legitimately convincing. Simple right? Nothing could go wrong. "I'm sure he's coming." In five minutes or so, she would take her phone out and tell them he wasn't coming. Lincoln sipped from his Cold-Cool. "We can wait for another fifteen minutes, maybe longer. The day's ours for the taking."

Lynn took her third slice. They talked about many things. Lynn intentionally lost herself as the clear lovers talked. _I didn't realize she made him this happy. Look how close, how comfortable they are._ They shared a quick kiss, and Lynn turned away. "Hey, I'll be right back. Bathroom calls." She left the scene, not caring if they were eyeing her. "She might be hurt, I'm not sure what's going on with her crush. Ronnie Anne, could you-?" The girl got up. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Lynn washed her face, wiping her eyes. Ronnie Anne walked inside. "Hey, are you okay?" She was startled. "Oh, yeah, uh, it doesn't seem like he's going to come." Ronnie Anne took some towels and handed them to her. "I'm... sorry." "Don't be. Its fine." She lied. Ronnie Anne took her phone out. "Hey, uh, look, you shouldn't be broken over it. You're having fun right? Here, give me your phone. If you need to talk, you know I'm here. And you're his sister. I really like him enough to do this." Lynn handed Ronnie Anne her phone. She stared at herself in the mirror as she typed rapidly. "Alright. We have each other's digits." She handed it back. "Come on. Lose yourself. We're going to Strawbucks. I want that Pony Frappe. Don't tell Lincoln."

 **Night**

The siblings returned home, tired. Lincoln walked her home, and Lynn strayed feet apart, feeling like the third wheel. Lincoln grew annoyed, believing that Mr. Lynn's Crush had upset her, which was visible to the two of them. He felt a bit guilty, not wanting Lynn to feel left out as much as she was. Regardless, she tried to have fun. And he tried to make it so. But it didn't work. And now, Lynn had no desire to do this again. Which means it was a success and a failure. They reached the house, past dinner time. Everyone was couched, watching Dream Boat. Lynn quietly left up, which surprised everyone. Lincoln did the explanation of today's events to Lori. "And she's had that face after we left. I've never seen her that hurt. If this guy ever..." Lori hushed him. "I'll talk to her in the morning. Alone. Thanks for telling me. Best not to talk to her now. Trust me."

Lynn shut the world away. She was hurt, which was what she wanted from the beginning. The horrible feeling turned out to be far worse than she believed it. Maybe this was more deeper than she believed it to be. But she couldn't afford it. _Fight it. Just fight it. Survive it, I've been hurt before. Just physically. I can take this. He doesn't love me that way. And I shouldn't either. Its nothing. Its always been nothing. We're related. We're just freaking rela-_

The phone vibrated. She sat up and reached out. Upon opening her text, her face became overwhelmed with fear. She dropped the phone, and now had something else entirely to be afraid of. The text came from Ronnie Anne. It read:

 **I know about your little crush on Lincoln. And you will stay away from him, or I will tell him.**

A new problem had just surfaced. And there was no way to find a solution. She never bothered to pick her phone up. All she could do is stay frozen.

* * *

 **AN: So far, Lynn seemed to have everything figured out, up until the point where her secret is uncovered by none other than Ronnie Anne. We'll see how it came to that. Earlier, in an unspecified day, I was asked if the ending will be sad, and I'll say it now. The beginning of the first chapter will NOT be the ending, which is what I originally aimed for it to be. I'm leading this into that, but it'll go on. But that scene will be revisited through Lincoln's eyes, when I get there.** **Remeber when Lynn wet the bed? It wasn't "love liquid" at all** **, that's where I wanted to trick you, to make you believe that. That scene will be mentioned again, and Lincoln knows the truth, as well as you. But not everyone in the story will. But, yeah, she legitimately wet the bed, because she was really afraid of the unfolding emotions and the fear of rejection and being turned away. I mean, c'mon, we've all been there. It hurts, and that's what she's finding out for the first time. Its not pretty. So yeah. This isn't just a simple incest tale. Its more than that now. And its just getting started. Next chapter will be explosive! (Get it? Because C4 is an actual explosive and also the next chapter. No? Fine ;_;) I can thank Shell Shock for an assist.**


	4. Ultimatum

**Text Sequence**

 **Lynn: How... How do you know?!**

 **Ronnie Anne: Back at the arcade, he mentioned things you did he considered unusual. He said you wet his bed and... You're gross. And also, the way you would look at him. You turned away when we kissed. You didn't think I would notice, did you?**

 **Lynn: I'm begging you... Please don't say anything. You don't understand.**

 **Ronnie Anne: I understand just fine. Don't bother speaking to him. If I were him, I'd get you some help. No, I don't think I can do such a thing. I won't tell him. If you steer clear of him. I wouldn't hesitate to beat you senseless, but... You're his sister, and I like him so much. This is your one chance. Get?**

 **Lynn: ...oh. You know, this isn't what I wanted. Wait, why won't you tell?**

 **Ronnie Anne: Because I don't want to hurt him, to disgust him. He'll be devastated if he knew. I'll have to hold your ugly secret.**

 **Lynn: HAHAHAHAH YOU'LL GO DOWN WITH ME IF HE FINDS OUT. HE'LL BE MAD AT YOU FOR KEEPING IT QUIET.**

 **Ronnie Anne: I hate you.**

* * *

 **1 1/2 Weeks Ago**

Lynn ate her meatball sandwich. She watched Lincoln, Clyde and Ronnie Anne sitting together laughing. She looked away, after Lincoln looked her way. She quickly devoured the sandwich, and took her Monsterade, leaving to the bleachers, where she could have her own solo time without thinking.

Its been several days since the deal. She found herself focused on her own activities more. The more she did, the less she felt able to keep going. She was becoming tired. Her legs ached heavily. She started to detiorate. It was no issue at all, until-

"Lynn! Why are you still here? You have school!" Lori stood outside the doorway, waiting for the girl to get ready. "Go awayyy." Lynn's voice was croaked, and sounded identical to Lucy's at the same time. Lori shook her from the bed. "We need to go!" That's when the unexpected thing happened. Lincoln was paasing by, wanting to know what the holdup was. Lori came tumbling down, with a black eye. "Lori! Are you-" Lynn dragged her feet from her room and shut the door. Lori, covering her bruise, stood silent, wondering why what just happened, happened.

"Are you okay?" She gently wiped away a tear. "She punches hard... Did I do something?" He knocked on Lynn's door. "Lynn, are you okay?" There was no reply. He entered the room. Lynn was gone, the window was wide open. "She went out the window!" He looked outside. No one in sight. Lynn was gone. "I don't see her..." He whispered softly, somehow hoping she could hear him. "Lynn, whats happening to you...?

Everything worked out, until it didn't. She was cornered, without any options. Ronnie Anne made sure Lynn had no choice. And she silently mocked the girl, letting her know who had power; in the full irony, the secret was not allowed to reach Lincoln. And yet...

Lynn snapped, and was on her way to Ronnie Anne's. She didn't know she'd be coming here, since that day the three hung. Past the little kids waiting for their bus. Past the adults. She finally reached her place. Bobby _and_ Ronnie Anne were just coming out. Lynn hid under a bush, waiting for her to get closer. "Con prisa, tengo que llegar temprano al salon." Bobby laughed. "No te preocupes, llegaras a tiempo." Lynn emerged from her hiding spot, striking Ronnie Anne's face with a serious blow. She spit up blood, turning to her attacker. "You're not gonna torture me anymore..." Ronnie Anne dropped her backpack. "That was a nice punch, for a white girl. You'd better hit harder than that if you-" Lynn kicked Ronnie Anne off balance. "Less talking, bean bitch." She waited for the girl to get up, rather than putting her out. Ronnie Anne then tackled her after getting up. She headbutted her. Bobby finally tried to separate them. Lynn wasn't taking that, so she kicked him in the groin. "I'd like to see you and Lori have babies now!" Ronnie Anne watched her brother writher in pain. "No one hurts my family!" Ronnie Anne turned into Batman, beginning to punch Lynn left and right, and threw a punch upwards, hitting Lynn's bottom jaw and sending her on her back. Ronnie Anne stopped to see, believing she had stopped this barbaric attack. Lynn swept her off her legs, and holding her by the neck, she began to pound on Ronnie Anne's atomach. "You... will... not... hold... me... hostage!" Lynn ended it with a knockout. "Ronuhh... Ronnie Anneee..." Bobby sat up, watching Lynn let go of his unconscious sister. "You... You're Lori's sister..." She ran. Bobby slowly limped his way to his sister, noticing the blood on her face. "Hermanita... que te hico?"

Lincoln didn't see Ronnie Anne nor Lynn later that day. "Clyde, my sister's been acting strangely. And now, she's become rather hostile?" Clyde was curious. "Tell me its not Lori, is it?" Lincoln sighed. "No its Lynn. She ran off today. Won't answer my calls or texts. I'm worried about her. Lori and Leni skipped school to look for her."

"Relax, buddy. Lynn's always been a nice girl. She gives off that vibe. There's nothing to worry about."

 _There's something to worry about. He recognized me. Then he'll tell Lori. Damn! I led myself to my own Waterloo. Its only a matter of time when..._

A familar honk rang in her ears. Vanzilla pulled up beside her. "Get in! We have a lot to talk about." Lori sounded mad, but not too serious. Lynn didn't know what do to know. She had just vented, and wanted to believe she was freed from Ronnie Anne's warden eyes.

She got in. The war in her head was on its third battle. More causalities this time.

Ronnie Anne opened het eyes. "Bobby?" She was on the couch, awaking to band-aids and cream on her body. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He was right behind her, unable to be seen from her eyesight. "I'm fine. I'll live." He touched his phone. "That was Lynn Loud, right? I should tell Lori about this." Ronnie Anne, in a high pitched tone, screamed. "NO! You can't tell-" She coughed. "-Anyone. Please. I never ask anything of you. This one favor. Don't tell her. Don't..." He sensed the fear in her voice. "Okay. But you have to tell me why. Otherwise, I will call her. Do you understand?" She wondered what to do.

"Where have you been?!" Lynn remained silent. "I was just... tossing beanbags." She giggled. "What does that even...? Okay then, don't tell us. But you can't get out of the house. All three of us are going to discuss about what happened this morning." Lynn looked down.

Lincoln snuck his phone through the desk. Nothing. Ronnie Anne didn't show up. Weird. She never got sick. Something was happening. Something he didn't know.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, and Lynn stared upwards, thinking the same thing.

Ronnie Anne kept silent, rather than telling him. So he rang Lori, as soon as she pulled into the driveway. "Bobby Boo-Boo Bear! I've missed-"

 _"Your sister attacked me and Ronnie Anne. I don't know what goes on with her in your home but she seriously hurt my baby sister. She ran off, I don't know where. If you find her, tell her I'd like an explanation, an apology or I'll have to report this..."_

He hung up. Lori dropped the phone, in shock of what she had just been told. "Lynn, what the hell have you done?"

Leni escorted Lynn to their room. Lori came in a few minutes later. "Lynn, what's going on? You're going around beating people up. 'Beanbags' huh? I get in now." She sat down beside Lynn. "I want to help you. I really do." Lynn was very afraid. The truth was gonna be revealed, and all this happened so that she can enjoy herself. "You haven't been yourself. Something happened. Please, let me in. Or we'll have to take you to a professional." Lynn formed words in her mind. She let them out.

"Fuck you, Lorelei." Leni let a gasp. Lori turned away. "Lynn..." The girl began to yell now. "There's nothing wrong with me! Leave me alone!" She marched from their room and entered hers. Leni sat beside the now crying Lori. "This isn't on you, Lori. She'll tell us what's bothering her." Lori faced her closest sister. "What if it doesn't end here? Lynn could do some harm. And..."

"Don't. Don't say that. We have to let the others know. For their safety."

"You're not gonna tell me what that was about, right?" Ronnie Anne laughed. "I can't even answer that." "You picked so many fights. Nothing this serious. It was a disagreement, I know it was." She never planned to tell him. Even if they were that close. Not yet, at least. This was a secret not worth her compromised safety. She couldn't let him know she would tell him.

School was over. Everyone was picked up. Lincoln was the only person who remembered the morning's event. "Did you find Lynn?" Lori kept her eyes on the road. Leni turned to Lincoln. "She's home." Finally, some good news. "Where was she?" Leni turned to Lori, waiting some form of confirmation to say something. "She was... tossing some beanbags..." Lincoln found that answer funny. "Luan, if you even joke, I'll kick you out." The comedienne closed her mouth.

They arrived home. "Everyone, before you see Lynn, you have to know. She did something serious today. We can't tell you what it is. But please be careful and courteous around her. Don't anger her at all. Okay?" Luna whispered to Luan. "Period, dudes." Everyone quietly exited the van. Only Lori, who stayed, took out her phone and sent a text.

Lincoln's phone vibrated, and he looked over, hoping it was Ronnie Anne. It wasn't.

 **Hey twerp, this concerns you further.**

He looked back at Lori, who motioned him to come back. She exited, as the others entered the house. "What do you mean?" Here came the hard part. "Lincoln... Lynn beat up Ronnie Anne..."

 _Lynn beat up Ronnie Anne... beat up Ronnie Anne... Lynn..._

"No, I- I don't believe- Lynn!" He raced away and headed for her room. "Lincoln, wait!" He reached upstairs, seeing a crowd formed just outside her room. He burst through, and saw a disturbing sight; on the wall on her side of the bed was the word "Mine" written with one of Lucy's black markers. On the floor, there was Lynn, bawling her eyes out, on her knees, unable to see them. Lincoln now knew. Something was truly bothering her. Something led her to attack his crush. And he decided to find out what exactly that was.

* * *

 **AN: Going all out brutal tonight. I don't know how many more chapters are left after this one. But it won't go the double digits, that's for sure. Have you gathered the timeframe? Its a time period of over three weeks, starting at 4/11. And I'm trying to make it so this ends in real time like in the fic. Or at least, have that first scene attached to the chapter I'll release on the three week mark since 4/11. So, the end is vastly approaching. And its been fun writing this huehuehue. This chapter was going to end as Bobby called Lori, but, I don't know which way is better. This ain't no walk in the park. Enjoy.**


	5. Unearthed Thoughts

"Lynn... Why are you hurting our friends? Why did you..." He felt like throwing up. There was no way this was his sister in front of him. She'd never cry as such. No, this was something else, pretending to be Lynn. "I want to help- Lori wants to help you." The oldest Loud sibling walked past him and bent down to Lynn's level. "We can figure this out. Together." She finally lifted her head to see everyone looking down on her. "What happened to you? What changed?" Lynn lifted onto her bed. "Everyone out. We're gonna have a talk here. That means you too, Lincoln."

Minutes flew out the window, before the scared Lynn decided to speak. But she was deathly afraid of her secret becoming not-so-secret. Had Ronnie Anne told already? She gripped the sheets under her. Nothing was certain. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She never met Lori's eyes. "Sorry? Why's that?" She didn't want to look at the blackened eye she had given her awhile ago. "I'm sorry I hurt you and them." The trembling voice, to Lori, showed her Lynn was being serious, and feeling the guilt. "Lynn, its..." She paused, before redirecting her words. "I need to know... Why you did what you did. We can fix this. We're family."

 _What is it, Lynn? Tell her or force them to take you where you're figured out faster. Lying got me here. What a hole I dug myself in..._

 **8 Days Ago**

"Lincoln, you can stop now. I can walk. Its not like she broke my leg." Ronnie Anne slowly walked to class. Lincoln made sure there was no problem in doing so. "I'm sorry for what she-" The mexican girl cut him off. "Its not your fault, Lame-O. It really isn't." She sat down, groaning. "I know but, I feel somehow responsible. It felt like something was going on, but all I did was disregard it..." She shook him. "Stop, don't worry about it. Didn't you say she was getting help?"

It was true. Lynn kept holding it in, as much as Ronnie Anne had. The difference was, Lynn had more to bear, and the load was already too much for her. The recent raging and her attack on the Santiago siblings was the figurative spill that the mental containment could no longer hold together. That same day, she broke in front of her sisters and brother, finally breaking completely. Nothing had worked. So she gave in, accepted Lori's suggestion, and began to attend some therapy.

It was serious enough for her to miss school for this Monday only. "How are you feeling, Miss Lynn?" Lynn stood silent. Her therapist, a middle aged redhead, sat across from her and had a write pad and pen out, prepared to scribble down Lynn's dialogue and deductions. "Is it your first time here?" Lynn finally answered. "Yes. Its Lynn, by the way."

"Okay, Lynn, my notes on your case show me that you have been exhibiting direct aggressive behavior. Let's not get into the specifics, I don't need an image. So, Lynn, my notes tell me that you've been acting a bit strangely right before this. You've..." She reached for a clipboard on her desk, and scrolled through three sheets. "You've hurt three people already. That's interesting. And you've... This is a mix up of all unusual things your siblings have noted that you have done. That's enough for me to tell what I think. But, I'd like to hear from you. There's always two sides to every story. I'm going to listen. I won't interrupt for anything. You have the whole floor." Lynn found reason to trust her. And so she began to share.

"There's this boy. And I found myself attracted to him. But I can't be with him. I guess I raged because... seeing what I couldn't have... what couldn't be... it just... it just upset me so much that it didn't."

The therapist looked at her notes.

 **Lynn severely injures sibling's partner and partner's sister.**

"I see it now. Maybe it does make sense. But who's this 'partner's sister'? Why hurt this person?" Lynn gripped the soft cushion she sat on with both hands. "She's my brother's crush. I wouldn't say they were a thing. He hasn't updated us but we all know its a something developing so maybe..."

"That sounds like jealousy to me, plain and simple." Lynn stomped around. "I'm not-"

"And it says here you gave that sibling a black eye. So you hurt everyone close associated to a relationship." Lynn was baffled. "No, its... There's no pattern. It was random."

"No, Lynn. I don't think so. You see, its your deep subconscious acting on its own, and you don't realize it at all. But the thing here that eludes me, if this is so, you haven't hurt your brother. Why is that? The timing of this behavior also has a pattern. Its my reasoning that tells me you would have hurt him, too. But you didn't."

 **Lynn wets brother's bed.**

"Well, this is intriguing. How close are you and your brother? What's his name?" Lynn's sweat dripped from the back of her neck. "Its Lincoln. And I guess I can say we're close. Pretty close."

"Closer than this other sibling with the black eye?" She twitched. "Yes..."

"Okay, so, I also narrowed down something else. This girl, your brother's partner, I've been notified to have received more of a severe beating, when, compared to the other two. Almost like, say, she was your intended target. But your sister was led to believe this surprising activity is some... phase? No, I don't think that's the case. There was a reason you decided to act. Did she... make you mad? Did she do something? Is she a bully? Lynn..." The therapist became quiet, and spoke in a gentle whisper.

"I'm Dr. Megan Thawne. I have taken many cases in my career of being a therapist. I have never failed a client, for a consecutive fifteen years. You're here because someone obviously care about you. I'm starting to see something. Lynn, I want you to know that you can trust me. Anything that you say here will never leave this room. And I won't ever tell anyone what you say." Lynn remained quiet.

"I've noted down everything you said in mental notes. And I listened closely what and how you said things. You never mentioned anything else about this boy you like. This is what this must be about. You also said you couldn't be with him. Why do you believe that? Does he have a girlfriend already?" Man, she was good. Lynn wasn't able to hide it.

"I... This boy, he's..." Her body began to tremble. "He's my brother."

Everything shattered. Time stopped. The scribbling halted. Lynn's arms were fully shaking. "You... like your brother?" And then the girl burst into tears. "I don't want to have these... these abomination feelings. Its wrong!" She began to slam her fists down on the cushions. "And I try, I try, and try to rid myself. I feel so dirty. You have no idea how much I've hated myself for it. This. I..."

Dr. Thawne sat beside her. "Lynn, its perfectly okay. Incest is something frowned upon by many people. I see that you don't want to participate in it. But you're conflicted inside. You tried to force yourself to lock those feelings out, didn't you? Lynn, that'll only make things worse. Everything that you acted upon was due from that. Its making you unhealthy. That's never the answer. You'll only lose yourself." The girl rubbed her eyes. "I hurt him, didn't I? I beat up his crush, his girlfriend. Whatever she is to him."

"It fits. That's why you did it. Jealousy and anger. You can't have him, so you went and beat her. Even if there may just be another reason, this is the main one. You acted, however, in a subconscious state; where you believe it was something else that you'd blame. Or maybe she did provoke you somehow. The perfect disguise. How much?" Lynn got confused. "How much do you... love your brother?" She had never given it thought. She had shoved away the dreams, only for everything to be replaced by a vast hole of dark nothingness. And it had consumed the poor girl, forcing her to hide everything. Was it all worth it? "I love him a lot. I... I want to know what's it like to... hug. To kiss. To be happy again..."

"Do you love him enough to let him go, in that way?" Lynn looked for an answer. She wanted to say yes, she wanted to way no. "I'm... I don't know..."

"Lynn, you're not lost. Whatever it was that made you believe having these feelings is bad doesn't mean you have to resort to this. I can't tell you personal opinions on such matters. All I see is a girl who's in love, which is a healthy thing. You just need to be reminded of who and what he is to you; your brother. And nothing more, nothing less. Don't push yourself away from him. It'll hurt him more than you, you'll make him think he did something. I don't know the full story. But this is all I needed to know. Even if he may be mad at your actions, you should try to apologize, and don't think at all. Don't look back. You keep moving forward." Her words were true. And they meant something. Maybe it didn't have to be this way. Lynn tried to smile. "You'll do the right think. I know it, because you're a sweet girl. Be happy again. I think we're done here."

"When's my next appointment, doctor?" Lynn listened for the reply, having already opened the door and was halfway. "There won't be one. Goodbye, Lynn."

"So, what did she say?" Lori sat in the lobby, placing down the magazine she was skimming through. "I think I'm going to be fine." In the first time since everything started, she finally had the positive energy to smile. Lori was pleased with the results. "I think so, too. Its good to have you back, sis." Lynn threw away all her worries. Things were going to change. All she cared about was apologizing to everyone, and letting Ronnie Anne know she was going to move forward now.

 **Hours Later**

Lynn stood outside of Lincoln's room. "Lynn? You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" She scoffed. "No, I just wanted to say something." She entered and shut the door behind him. "Lynn, wbat are-" "Linc, nothing funny. I just-" Here comes that mush. "I'm sorry, okay? I lost it. I hurt your... her." She then walked over to him. "Lynn, I-" Rather than a tackle, she hugged him. And he was surprised. "Lynn... Are you really okay now?" She held on tight, afraid to let go. "I'm so sorry, Linc."

"Lynn, its not me you should be saying sorry to. If you're coming back tomorrow, Ronnie Anne awaits yours to her." She didn't let go. "Lynn, whatever went on, you know you can trust me. However bad something happened, it'll never change what we have and how I see you."

She sniffed. "You promise?" He smiled. "I do, Lynn. I love you, sis." She returned it. "I love you too, Lincoln."

She returned to her room. Lucy had her back towards Lynn. "Hey, Luce, what've you got there?" Lucy lifted her head up but did not bother turning around. As Lynn approached the dresser, the goth slowly stepped back. "Hey, what are you-?" Lynn eyed her phone on top of the dresser and grabbed it to find it open to the conversation between her and Ronnie Anne. It was then and there that she put two and two together. Her eyes opened in horror as she stared at the frozen Lucy, who had just discovered her secret.

* * *

 **AN: BOOM. Widdle gawth knows! Let's point out that Ronnie Anne is still keeping Lynn's secret. And more of that will be explored when we see her POV. Lynn heeded all of her therapist's words, intending to make peace. But that's thrown off the table now. And Houston, does she have yet another predicament. And with someone literally closer now.**

 **One last thing. I've figured it out for this fanfic. And the timing could not be anymore perfect. Three more chapters after this. Still following the every-three-days-I-upload pattern. Chapter 7 (which MAY (hehe) be the off one, because it'll be put up the day after the 3 week mark) will full circle this. You can calendar and quickly find out the dates for the final ones. You probably might not believe what happens that will lead into that. It's all planned. Ugh, I can't believe how good timing this is. The release of the final chapter coincides with Free Comic Book Day, which shall be incorporated in the story. Totally getting that TLH comic. Support your Lee's Comics if you have those. Well, I'm amazed at how I shifted this.**

 **What can you expect next? That's a surprise, but ready the tissues, there'll be an emotional scene. I can tell you this: its NOT with Lynn.**


	6. Siempre Contigo (Always with You)

"Lucy, what did you read?! What did you see?!" The goth slowly walked backwards. "I read enough. Seen enough." Her voice sounded disgusted, but at the same time, was one of a disappointed one. "Luce, please don't tell. Its over... I'm done with that. Please..." Lucy didn't need to move the hair from her eyes to see that Lynn wasn't playing any games. Not at this moment. Lucy walked forward. "Okay, you realIze how sinful this whole thing is. So, we'll compromise." Lynn sighed. "Luce, than you. Thank you." All that was left is for no one to ever know. After everything was buried, all the peace in Lynn's world would return to normal. "What is it?" Lucy took out her phone. "I have sent myself the screenshots of the convo. I'll be watching the progress as much as I'm able to. If you really say its done with, they'll be gone. And this moves past us. Otherwise, Lori will get those." A simple agreement for Lynn. "Yes, I accept."

 _I can do this. And then its over. For good._

"Okay, Lynn." Lucy walked out, as soon as Lori leaned out the doorway. "They're coming over." Lori invited Bobby and Ronnie Anne over. "Get downstairs."

She made her way down, already seeing the two were there. Bobby's arms were crossed. "Heh... How's the sack, Joe?" Lori elbowed Lynn. "Oh, right. Look, guys, I..." There she went again with that mush. "I deeply, erm, apologize for my savagery. And, I'm trying to control my... anger." She coughed. Lori took over. "That's as much of a sorry you'll get. So, what do you say?" Bobby turned to Ronnie Anne. "Its something... Is it good enough, Ronnie Anne?"

 _I could tell them. Here and now. But she's fast. Maybe I'll just be beaten senseless before I can take my phone out and show them. But, Lincoln. I can't... I can't._

"Yeah, its fine." She held her hand out. "Are we...?" Lynn gestured the signof good peace, shaking her victim's hand. "Yeah, I'll text you later." There was no hostility in her voice, a relief to Lori and Bobby. "All's well that ends well, right?" Lori and Bobby turned and headed for the kitchen. Lynn coughed. "So... How's... You know, that?" Lynn let out an annoyed sigh. "I was just about to let it go... and then Lucy went through my phone. I didn't think of deleting my texts." Ronnie Anne covered her mouth, clearly laughing underneath. "That's why I have a lock on mines." She stopped. "That's the goth one, right? I don't know what to tell you." Lynn scratched a mild itch on the tipof her nose. "But its omay, because she won't tell if I just pretend nothing happens. I can't make her see anything else besides my sisterly love for him."

"Oh. Lynn, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't see it at first, but I began to feel, see that you believed it was wrong. And, ha. I won't lie. That was a hell of a punch. And a kick."

"I'm still worried I'll slip. Lose control. What... What's wrong with me?" She was quiet enough to sound serious. "He makes me feel special. He's done more than enough..." The cold skin of a hand impacted Lynn's face. "Get it together, mujer!"

"You know you're going to have to tell. You want to really be at peace? You tell them. And hope they won't see you differently. I'll be happy to stand by you." Ronnie Anne yanked her arm. "I don't wanna keep it. Forget what I said. I thought about it, and I didn't plan to tell, not just for your sakes. I have my reasons. But, you... Lynn, its eating you alive. You need help."

"I'm fine, Santiago. Everything's getting better." The second Lynn's shoulder was touched, she lost it. Ronnie Anne was elbowed hard. She went down, and stared at Lynn, with a gaze of fear. "You can't... You don't tell me what I need. I know what I need." She picked up Ronnie Anne. "And I don't need you."

"Heh, yeah, its been ages since I've acted like her. Well, she's worser than how I was. I'm glad everything's fine now. I'm sorry about your sister, Boo-Boo Bear." They heard a slam. "What was that?"

Ronnie Anne had enough at this point. She cried out in pain, with every punch delivered to her ribs. "LYNN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lori was horrified, rushed to pull her away from Ronnie Anne. "OTRA VEZ NO!" Bobby pulled his sister out of harm's way. "LYNN, STOP!" Under Lori's grip, Lynn put up much of a struggle to get out. "FOR FUCK'S S-" Lynn bit Lori hard. "OWWWW!" This was enough for her to be free of Lori. "Hermana, donde te lastima?" Ronnie Anne only emitted painful moans. "Buh-behaiiii..." Lynn used all her force to pull on the back of his shirt and fed him a knuckle sandwich. "My notheeeee." He cupped his hands around his now broken nose.

In the most cold and hostile voice, she whispered in the beaten girl's ear, near out of breath. "Don't... Fuck... With... Me." Before a knockout blow was performed, Lynn herself felt a fist kiss her head.

 **6 Days Ago**

"Lynn, its Lincoln. Wake up. Wake up! You fell asleep in my bed. Again." Lynn jumped. "Oh, I didn't mean- Sorry." In her zombified state, she limped her way out. Not even a shower would relax her. His disappointment filled eyes followed Lynn as she headed downstairs. Lincoln laid down, unable to speak to Ronnie Anne, who was healing full time at home, missing this week. "Darn it, Lynn. Why?"

She made comfort in the basement. Unexpectedly, Lucy was there. "Lynn, how are you?" She had to pretend. Like she had been. "Oh, everything's fine. I'm just... I don't know." Lucy looked for some expression. Something to alert her she could tell to get Lynn help. Help that wasn't therapy. "He's mad at you."

"So what? Anger's common." A cold shiver passed through Lynn. "You mean to tell me that little rage on Ronnie Anne was normal for you? You're losing it. And I wish you did. Even I'm worried about you. Show me this flaw to make you more flawless. Tell me your incestuous desires. Tell me you wouldn't want to snuggle him, kiss him. Maybe use his chest as your pillow. Happy nappy."

"Lucy, will you fucking-? I don't want that. I never did."

The two looked around. "You know, I never figured he'd have a good arm. I thought it was Lori who rendered me unconscious. Ha... They're mad but scared, right? Kesus... Was it that bad?"

"Yes. Mr. Grouse came by fifteen minutes later to see we were all right. So... We lied." Lynn woke up three hours later after that happened. No one had mentioned the Santiagos since then. But it was obvious what happened without knowing.

"I feel like a monster, Luce. I feel like a monster."

"You're not Lynn. You just need help. And we're here to support you. I'm not trying to torture you, you know that."

"I do."

"How about it? At least, go back to therapy. We'll figure it out from there." Lucy's shorter body wrapped around Lynn. "Ha, I might as well be hugging a shadow." Lucy laughed. "Luan wannabe."

"Oh, pffft. I'm funnier than railroad track mouth." Lynn began to laugh, music to Lucy's ears.

 **4 Days Ago**

"I'm going to make some chamomile tea. It'll make you feel good." Ronnie Anne laid down on the couch in the living room. She let out a heavy sigh. Bobby had begun to brew up some tea. "You do so much for us, I've had to repay you back, Nie-Nie."

Ronnie Anne placed her hand over the black eye. "Roberto..." Bobby stopped. She had never said his full name before. Not since...

"I miss him." He halted, letting go of the cradle. "I know... Nie-Nie, its been years..." Never had Ronnie Anne broke her voice, finally beginning to break down a few barriers that surrounded and formed underneath the skin. "Why did he leave us? Why did he have to-" Bobby sat on the edge of the couch. "I can still hear it. The nickname he gave me-"

"Ronnie-" The tears she created dripped past her ears. "I'm his angelita preciosa. Dad... Papa." She sniffed, as Bobby, turned away from her, was staring down. They were instantly blinded, only seeing with blurry vision, away from the lights. "Porque? I miss his hugs. You know... The way he would greet us whenever he came home... I want him... To be here. To tell me everything's going to be okay. I want to find the comfort in his voice." The older brother turned to her. "He wouldn't want you to be this way. Come here, sis."

She jumped up to give him a hug. "Don't you ever turn your back on me. Don't you ever turn me away..."

"Wha... Where's this coming from? Is there something going on?" She didn't answer. "No, there's nothing wrong. Don't-"

"Niños, I'm home." Momma Santiago had set her purse down. "Comieron? I can make us some..." She noticed them in the hug state. For a second, it seemed like an odd scene. The droplets were visible, Ronnie Anne looked straight at her. Past her, actually. Her mind was elsewhere. "Ay, niños..." And she did nothing but stare, at a loss for words.

"I thought everything would work out. I think you're here because something else happened. I never ruled out a missing part of your... issues. You held out on me. Part of knowing what's wrong is knowing the whole story. If you hold out, my advice can't fully be applied. So, you gave the girl a beating. Its more... Well, to me, its saying you're still holding rage. Hon, you ahould have let go. Forgotten it, and moved on. What's wrong? Why are you here? What aren't you telling me?" Lynn tapped on her fingernails. "I want to help you. Your sister is even more worried. Lynn? Are you with me?"

Lynn eyed the good doctor. "She knows... And one of my sister knows... And, I'm worried they'll blab."

"Oh, so is that the real reason you beat her? But you're saying she never intended a form of blackmail. The way you make it sound, is that she planned to tell, which made you act."

"No, its not like that. She used it against me, and I was forced to avoid him. I couldn't handle it anymore. I hated it, I hated it so much. She mocked me, whenever I saw both of them. I couldn't have him."

"Lynn, that sounds pretty possessive... So, okay, that's what brought on the first time, but again, Lynn? I honestly-"

"She wanted me to tell them. She kept insisting, like its some medicine I had to take. I can't tell. I won't tell."

"And what's the deal with this other sister who knows?" Lynn laughed. "She went through my phone. That sneaky cu-"

"Wait, there was something on your phone that implied it?"

"Yes, with the first girl. We had a convo, where she revealed to me that she knew. But that sister's doing the same thing. Only, I think I can get by it. I told her to give me a chance to see that I'm fine. And everything will be okay. I'll never worry about this."

"Lynn, there is one thing that you're going to have to do."

"Apologize again? I can't. Not this time." Dr. Thawne dropped the notepad on her lap. "No, Lynn. I'm going to be blunt with you. You're going to suck it up and tell your brother how you feel. Then that way, you can-"

"No, no I can't. He'll-"

"Lynn, listen to me. Whatever he'll think, it won't ever change how he sees you. I've gathered he is a caring person. If that's not the case, why fall for him in the first place?" Lynn was awed. She did have a point. "But, it'll disgust him... He'll turn me away!"

"Based on who's words? How can you truly know?"

Lynn paused. She did the calculation inside. "If it happens that he won't, he'll still be angry, disappointed still. I went through his crush like a punching bag."

"Perhaps. But anger isn't a permanent thing. It never is. You have nothing to worry about. Lynn, thank you for trusting me."

"I thought you would tell."

"If things happened differently than this, I would have. But, the guilt, the pain, you're displaying it. Always."

"So, I tell him. When?"

"When the time is right. Stick to my advice. Its Friday. The weekend's yours. Go out with your family. You have fun. And you forget everything. It'll make things so much easier, Lynn."

 **Today, May 2**

There was an unexpected knock on the door. "Anyone expecting a guest?" Lincoln went over to answer it. "Who's there?" The familiar voice responded. "Its me, Lame-O." Everyone froze. "Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here?" Lynn began to freak out mentally. "There's something I have to show you. Its about your sister Lynn." Lincoln opened the door. Ronnie Anne held a phone out for his to see. This was Lynn's cue; she ran straight towards Ronnie Anne.

* * *

 **AN: I was conflicted slightly, trying to arrange how this chapter sets to the next one.**

 **I want to be honest. I was near the verge of crying, when I was writing that Ronnie Anne and Bobby moment, and the reveal; daddy dearest had passed away. That was a struggle for me, stopping at the end of about every sentence.**

 **Before this chapter was done, I wanted to discontinue it, and just leave the story for someone else to complete. But, I didn't do that, because if that happened, it would be shifted into something else not of my design. I'm going to finish this. And it ends soon. And this has been a great thing, a great arc. I don't recognize this as the best, because everyone has their own opinions and likes and wants. But its good enough through my own eyes** **.**

 **The next chapter is the one you've waited for; the one where Lincoln finds out.**

 **On another note, is a twist ending or a cameo appearance better?**


	7. A Shade of Hazel

**Today, May 2**

There was an unexpected knock on the door. "Anyone expecting a guest?" Lincoln went over to answer it. "Who's there?" The familiar voice responded. "Its me, Lame-O." Everyone froze. "Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here?" Lynn began to freak out mentally. "There's something I have to show you. Its about your sister Lynn." Lincoln opened the door. Ronnie Anne held a phone out for his to see. This was Lynn's cue; she ran straight towards Ronnie Anne.

"Here, take-!" She tumbled down, dropping the phone. The two girls began to fight. Lincoln stared at the phone, now with the screen cracked. He picked it up, trying to see what she tried to show him. There were too many cracks for him to see. He returned his attention toward them.

"What are you doing?! I was actually gonna tell him! I spoke with a shrink not long ago!" Ronnie Anne grabbed the opponent into a chokehold. "What- Ack. Urgh." Lynn began to frantically punch and knee the girl. "Stuhh..." "He has to know immediately. I don't want to die for this. You'll keep hurting me when I'm only trying to help, you ignorant idi-" Lynn headbutted her. "He already hates me enough, and you dare to interfere again?"

"Lynn, stop! Don't hurt her! Ronnie Anne. Don't..." Gray clouds began to form overhead. "Lynn, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting my crush?"

 _His crush... His crush... His crush..._

She picked herself up, ran past Lincoln inside. "Ronnie Anne, are you okay?" He helped her up. "That's not important. Did you see it? Do you know?" He was confused. "Do I know what? If its whatever you tried to show me, your screen cracked when she pushed you. So you're going to tell me."

Lynn looked around Lincoln's room. Such a beautiful safe haven, so peaceful. So suitable. She enjoyed being here when he wasn't. Always wondering if she was able to hear his sweet, deep dreams. She sat down, and waited for the inevitable end of her dark journey of secrets and lies.

At last, Lincoln came in. "Lynn, are you okay?" She held Bun-Bun closely. "Figured you'd be mad." There was something odd. Something different that threw her off completely. He was quieter. "I'm... not. Anymore." _Anymore? Did... No, I have to be the one to tell him. Not now, but soon. If she... Damn her!_ "What does that mean?" He placed his hand over hers. "Lynn, I..." He paused. "Lynn, I accept you..."

 _Oh, god. He- Lincoln-_

The world focused on her. And in that second, the Lynntestines (HAHAHAHAHA...) mixed with the familiar wonderfully weird sensation deep inside. "Lincoln, I'm so glad. I'm so glad!" She hugged him... Right before planting a full kiss on him.

His hands pushed her away, throwing her on the floor. "Lynn, what the hell?" The feeling changed. She stared at him, trying to understand what happened. What she did wrong. She had heard him say it; he accepted her. "Didn't... Didn't she tell you?!" The poor girl attempted to hide her pain behind the yelling. "Ronnie Anne? No..." He got up, with a different expression on his face. "She never said anything."

 **Minutes Ago**

"No. No, I won't now."

Lincoln was lost. "What, you came here to say something about her, but you changed your mind? Like, a secret. Why won't you tell me now?" She looked to the sidewalk. "Right before you stopped her, again, she mentioned that she was going to. I think I believe it... Lincoln, I can't. It has to be her. Besides, I realize that it isn't my place to tell something like that. And she has something serious." She pulled him to the steps, sitting down with him. "How serious?"

"You can't imagine. Now, look. When she finally tells you, I'll share why I never told you. And I didn't plan to. Until she attacked me. I don't want to be in a wheelchair, so that's why I came here today. You have to know. And immediately. This secret... involves you."

"Me? But why-" She placed a finger on his lips. "I want you do to something for me. You promise me, when you find out, don't turn your back on her. Don't look at her like a freak." Lincoln became quiet. "But... What did she do?"

"Its more than that... Its about what she can't do. And what she'll never do."

"And why would she worry about what and how I'd see her?"

"My dad died. I never wanted to tell anyone this. But... He died in an accident. The day before, I was angry at him. I wanted to go to the park. And, he was tired. He told me he'd take me some other time. But I was so mad, went to bed with my tantrum. But, I cooled off... And I waited for him, that day. Maybe he'd take me this time, I figured. But there was a knock. It was a cop. And he..." Her voice began to break. "My mom cried for days. Bobby did, too. I never understood what happened. I just, I waited inches from the door. Every day I came home. My patience grew out on me. He was never coming back... And I can't accept it. I can't believe it. That was my last memory of him. I never got to say I'm sorry. Not even at his funeral."

Lincoln saw the red in her eyes. Ronnie Anne was fully broken like a mirror, right before him. He wiped away the tears with his thumb. "I'm... I'm sorry... I never knew..."

She grabbed his arm, tightened it. "I hid this secret, for the both of you. Because she was afraid of losing you; a relative. I'd never want to put someone in that situation. There was no other thing to do. So... I hope you can-" He hugged her, completely catching her off guard. "I'm glad you trust me that much." Ronnie Anne wanted to cry of happiness, finally being truly close to someone, without being afraid of losing them. "Lincoln, promise me. Nothing changes between you two."

"I promise, Ronalda."

 **Now**

"Lynn, that's it, isn't it? You... Developed a crush on me?" Her heart was ready to burst from its place, and kill her. It was that moment, where nothing mattered, but at the same time, it did. "Lincoln, its not like that... I..." The quiver of her bottom lip unallowed Lincoln to believe her.

She lifted herself from the ground, unready for this. And she ran from his room. "Lynn, wait!" The girl was built to run a mile without tiring. She disappeared downstairs, seconds apart from Lincoln. When he finally came down, he heard an unusual thumping sound. It came from outside. He followed the source. There was Lynn, punching the side of the house. "Lynn, what are you doing?!" As he tried to pull her away, he noticed the blood on her knuckles and the red dent on the wall. She tried to hold her ground, ignoring him, while still trying to hurt herself. She growled in such rage. "Lynn..." Lincoln loosened his grip. She became less hostile, placing her hand over the dent and looking down.

"I'm s...-" Lincoln waited for something from her. She didn't finish, however. "Lynn, you..." How could he say it without hurting her further?

"Lynn, you know I love you. But not the way you want me to. And it'll never be that way. I'm going to keep this between us. It would devastate the others if they found out." Lynn did not budge from her current position. "I... I get it."

The boy had never heard Lynn this depressed. Not like this. "I hate seeing you this way. Please, don't think about this. You'll find someone. Someone who is more like you." She raised her hand. "Go." He pulled back his rising hand. "What?" Lynn, in her coldest state, unfamiliar to the others and him, looked into his eyes and said, "Leave me alone." Lincoln, in a level of fear, walked away, unable to help her this time, not staying long enough to see the tear drip down Lynn's cheek.

After going back inside, he closed the door. Lynn stood outside as the sky cried with its rain.

He stood frozen, wrapped inside his mind, processing everything. _Lynn..._

She was drizzled, catching a cold, but did not bother to come in. _Maybe this rain will wash me away._

Lincoln came up behind her undetected, with her red towel. He wrapped it around her, catching her completely by surprise. "Lincoln?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and escorted her back inside. "Don't punish yourself, Lynn. I'll make you some nice hot cocoa."

She dried her hair with the towel as he entered the kitchen. Lynn then wiped her face completely. "Lincoln?" The drink was being heated in the micro. He walked back to her and sat beside her. "I'm here. What is it?"

"I'm sorry... For all this." His expression had remained the same; unreadable. "I don't know how to respond. Lynn, this is beyond an apology..." He looked into her eyes. "But, I... Well... I'm sorry, too. I felt something was off, but... I thought you were fine. And it just... I didn't try enough."

"Lincoln, I feel guilty... I-" He hugged her. "I need help. I want to be better."

"No, Lynn. You don't need help. We're not taking you anywhere."

"Why? I need-"

"Lynn, there's nothing wrong with you. You're perfectly fine. Its love, nothing more."

"Lincoln, I-"

"I know what you did, and why you did. But, do you? There's something you just need to remember; there's so many boys out there. You know that. But I have to know... Why me?"

"Because you're... Different. And because, Leni."

"Leni? Why Leni?"

"Its complicated."

"But... its Leni."

"Complicated. But, I know what you mean. Lincoln, I thought you'd..." Lincoln figured it out himself. "I would never look at you in a different way. Lynn, you're my sister. I care about you. _We_ care about you." His eye did a thing. He looked away and broke into a laugh. "What's funny?"

"All this time, I've known your eyes were brown, but seeing them now, I realize they're actually-"

Lucy rose up from behind the couch. Lincoln and Lynn jumped. "Lucy!" The goth made her way in between them. "Hello, siblings. I've been here long enough." Lucy began to play with her phone. "A deal's a deal, Lynn."

"Screenshots are gone."

"What-?" Lynn shook the boy. "She knows. Its just four of us."

"You guys are fine, right? I heard everything from the shafts."

"Of course. And yeah-"

"We are." The three siblings smiled. "Thanks guys."

The microwave beeped. "Ah, its done!" Lincoln raced to the microwave.

"Lynn, I never planned to tell anyone. Not even him. It was-"

"Motivation. The way our coach at school pushes us. Nice."

"Thank you." Lincoln was coming back, careful to avoid spilling the hot cocoa. He handed it to her. "Slow sips. When you say different, what do you mean?"

"In the sense, I started to see how... How sweetof a brother you are. I wanted that. I wanted your love. I wanted you to make me, I don't know, happy? But, you already do. You're never leaving. You do love me "

"I do. I do. Always remember that." He held her unoccupied hand. "Its because of you guys, I've been taught some things. "Don't ever hide things from us. That's all I ask of you. I'm..." He yawned. "Tired. I'm gonna take a nap."

Lincoln held onto Bun-Bun, not bothering to get under the covers. Lynn stood on the doorway, looking on. She silently approached the sleeping boy and laid down beside him.

 **One Hour Later**

Leni headed upstairs, wanting to borrow Lincoln. The door was halfway open. "Hey, Lincoln, could you help me with a-?" She saw Lynn and Lincoln in a comfort snuggle position. _Awww, they're so cute. He really is a nice brother._ She took a pic of the scene and left the two siblings sleep. Everything was peaceful. And in her sleep, Lynn smiled.

* * *

 **AN. Tha** **t's it. Its done. The Lynnsanity is over. The next step towards making everything better starts now. And her teenage era has just begun.**

 **Posting a day early, because apparently its the TLH birthday. Surprise, motherf*ckers! My gift to honor the first worthy Nickelodeon show since... I don't know.**

 **Next chapter; the epilogue.**

 **I'm still laughing at myself. The first chapter, I kid you not, was me typing while bored. Then I fell asleep. My email was spammed with such notifications. So I decided to keep it going, I never plan to fail. I looked back at it, and it really is a good start for this fic. Its understandable if I lost you somewhere along. But this is the closest thing to a Lynncoln I scraped during my AO3 days. What now?**

 **Well, this time around, I planned three other fics. But, I've just gone out to test one of them.**

 **Let me talk about that new one; Its a whole new version of the kids, now ten years older. And its more serious, dangerous and really dark. Its about them, reuniting after ten years of being separated. And they've changed, in more ways than one. Its not just a new story, its a title. And it'll be focused on various, consecutive story arcs. Of course, I'm just starting it. The fic is like a plane; it gets better but more intense as we go further into it. There's some good plot points and twists that I can totally make work. What won't be there are the ships.**

 **But would you trust me to hurt your favorite characters? Would you handle their fracturing? Are you ready?**

 **Of course, say it isn't at all what you hoped. What then? The other two:**

 **Deadline: The Loud kids develop amnesia, an aftermath of Lisa's experiments. As she tries to fix it, she discovers deadly side effects, and has several days to undo** **her error, as well as finally understanding something else.**

 **Sixth Hour: Leni is placed in a dreamworld, and she has six hours to return to the real world, or she will be stuck, and her physical body will be placed in a comatose state.**

 **I can't update on those yet. It'd be awhile until I do.**

 **In any case, I'm going ahead with what's on the table.**


	8. Cinnamon

**AN: Short epilogue. That is all.**

* * *

 **Saturday, May 6**

"Hurry up, guys!" Lincoln and Lynn entered Vanzilla in a rush. Lincoln called shotgun, so Lynn had to get in the back. "I'm happy your taking Lynn this time. Usually I take you solo. You have an hour. I'll leave you forty this time."

The drive to the comic book shop was a steady but slow one. Lori finally pulled into a parking lot. "Alright, here." She took out two twenties from her pink wallet, and handed them to Lincoln. "I'll be getting a manicure. Better be here when I'm done. Now, go enjoy yourselves."

The two got out. Lincoln's excitement boosted his speed, arriving inside the shop. "Hey, its little Linkman!" The clerk was used to seeing him enough times to call Lincoln a regular. "Hey, Dan! You guys got the new Ace Savvy issue?"

"Shipment came yesterday evening, little man. Its where the new section of issues are. Mind you, its getting popular. You know what that means." Lynn entered the store, looking around. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"That's my sister Lynn. She's tagging along this year."

"Oh, that's cool. You never come with anyone else but Clyde. Where is he, anyway?"

"He's busy today. I'll pick up something for him."

"Righty. Lynn, we have comics for girl around."

Lincoln tried to not laugh. She punched him on the shoulder. "Oh, I see. Well, let me know if I can help with anything."

Lincoln looked around. He already had three comics in his hand. "Oh, there it is." He found the new Ace Savvy. "Issue 129! Yes!"

"Never seen you get excited over stapled paper. Not like this."

"Its my thing. I like it. Its what sports is to you."

"I get that. I've been thinking about what Leni said awhile back. About me having my own time and also, well, you remember, right?"

"So to speak... I really do."

Lincoln went to pay, as Lynn waited at the door. "See you around, Linkman!"

The two passed by several stores. "I found something she might just like." Lincoln led her two blocks down. He stopped just outside a window. "That." He pointed. "What am I look-? Oh, bro, that just may be the best thing ever."

 **Later**

Leni was in her room, texting on her phone. Lincoln came in, with her gift behind his back. "Hey, Lincoln." He stopped in front of her. "I have something for you." He pulled out the present; a green diary that matched her main attire. "A notebook?"

"Actually, its a diary." She looked at it. "Why?"

"I wanted to give you something."

"Its not my birthday, nor Christmas."

"I know, I just thought I'd do something kind for you."

Leni's eyes moved from the notebook, to him. She smiled. "It is. Thank you." She hugged the boy. "I have never been so blessed to have a brother like you."

He was warmed up by the love. But not just any love. It was a sister's love.

* * *

 **AN: All done. We're done. The whole last scene isn't my own. Thanks to alias-basis from Tumblr, who probably doesn't even know about this cause he's Spanish or something, credit's due where its due. The original pic was too beautiful. You can feel the lovely bonds. Its over. Everyone got a happy ending.**

 **Except me.**


	9. Bonus

**Writing this, it's been fun. People ate it up. Of course, there were alot of things I left out, never made it past the posting phase. Because this one is the most successful and liked by hell lot of people, the bonus chapter is here; what this is is a montage of what never made it, with some extras, too.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lynn held the razor tightly, sitting on the toilet. Her palm was open. All she had to do was slice away.

 _I've always won before. I had a streak. Why can't I beat this?_

The tool in her hand trembled along with her. She drew the thing closer to her wrist. "No..." As it made contact, a knock was heard. She immediately dropped the razor and stood to her feet. She kicked it away from sight. "Who's there?"

"Its Lincoln. Cam you please hurry, Lynn? I have to pee."

Lynn opened the door. Lincoln rushed in, as she exited. "Hey, I'm sorry about that." Lincoln let out his relief sigh. "Its no problem, sis." Lincoln left the bathroom, and raced to his room. Lynn watched him shut the door.

 _If only you knew..._

* * *

 **A suicide scene, removed for its mood. I didn't want to go overboard.**

 **The first half was cake, but it went a bit tricky after that. Maybe the whole climatic point, where Lincy-boy finds out, might've been a let-down sized thing. Can't gather an opinion, can't see it through eyes of a reader, so I don't know for sure. If it was, I tried for it to not be.**

 **But everything went as planned. Just, the ending has been changed completely.**

* * *

Lynn sat in her seat. Everyone around was throwing paper wads, doing the typical troublemaker antics. Her teacher rolled into class. Besides her, was a girl, a bit taller than Lynn. White hair, and a similar outfit she recognized.

"Everyone, we have a new student in our class. Please welcome Liberty Larson." The girl made her way to the empty sea, right beside Lynn. "Hi..." Lynn lifted her hand, as a gesture of a greet. Liberty smiled. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lynn Loud. Welcome to Royal Woods middle school." Lynn shook Liberty's hand. "You're gonna love it here. I'll give you the grand tour after school."

"Thank you! I'll look forward to it."

* * *

 **Which totally sets up a potential sequel for this fic, featuring the new girl, who's not actually new to us. Its a probable shitty idea, though. Yes, that was the intended ending. Sorry, I can't see it happening at the moment. The keywords being "at the moment." ;)**

 **In all honesty, if I took my time with this, I think this could have been better. But with what's there, I did pretty okay.**

 **I was blown away by how I was able to make it fit, with the whole timespan thing. Luck is with me. Hahahaha, yeeees, glorious.**

 **The whole "I won't let Lincoln push Lynn away, because I pushed my dad away before he died" thing from Ronnie Anne was spot on, and ugh, it was too much. I can completely justify Ronnie Anne's choices and actions.**

 **That was one of a few hidden messages in there. The messages of every story is what defines** **and leaves you with enough food for thought. As long as the ice on the surface is shattered.**

 **When I first began, I was asked if this would have a good ending or not. I said yes.**

 **In truth, I lied completely. I was aiming for something else entirely. But it turned into a happy win-win thing. I'm down for dark endings, but this fics been spared of depressing shit.**

 **The way I write, well, when I started, was I just typed without thinking. Most of my fics on AO3 follow that design. I decided, no, maybe I should plan it out, to make it better. The AO3 fics are actually kind of shitty now that I look back** **at it. Loud and the Dead was somewhat of a trainwreck, which I wasn't gonna repeat here.**

 **I changed up the way, and it got better. I didn't give it my all, though, because I didn't anticipate praise for my work at all. I'm just one hay in a haystack, how could I be different than the others? And why should I be?**

 **I typed out the first chapter of this at midnight. I always have trouble sleeping, its a surprise I haven't been fired from my job yet.**

 **There were ten or so email notifications from the fic. I went full Negan that morning.**

 **It really did happen out of laziness though, that's the funniest thing ever. I've said it thrice already, but my mind spins around that fact. Lynncoln, its so fucking great. There's just... Well, you know. If they weren't related, that would've satisfied me down to the core.**

 **We can all agree it has potential.**

 **Anyways, here's a little thing with OC Lupa L.**

* * *

Lupa was leaning against the wall, on the side of a club. She held the cigarette in between her fingers. A teenager appeared, and walked towards her. "Y-You're here..." She sighed. "Come on, I don't have all night." She grabbed his hand, and proceeded down the alley. They were away from the light when she stopped. "Here's good." She puffed from the cigarette. "You ready?" The teenage boy was sweating from his sides.

Lupa dropped the cigarette. "Don't be nervous." She grabbed him by the neck. "I'll help you out." She shoved her mouth into his, deeply kissing him. Lupa ran her hands under his black sweater. The teen moved his lips into her neck. "Mmmmm... You're not new at this, eh? That's fuckin' hot." She moaned in delight. Lupa was pinned into the wall. Then, the teenager lifted up her legs on the sides of his waist. "Holy shit, bonus points, doll baby..."

There was something horrifyingly arousing in the sound of Lupa's seductive voice, that would make any guy want to be her boyfriend. She was the typical goth type, but apart from that, a stone cold soul, with no compunction about being blunt and inhuman to the center of her heart, if she had one. The teen himself found it very attractive, and no longer nervous, planned to nail her, here and now.

He unzipped his pants. "Oh god, yes, give it to me. Hurt me good, make me suffer, make me bleed. Make me horny!" It was easier for him, as Lupa wore her black skirt. Actually, she wore her regular attire. "I'll have my way with you, Loud."

He went inside her, as he heard the grunting moans hit his ears. "Oh god..." He thrusted into her. "Fuck me, you worthless garbage." He pushed past the incentive insults, and began to nail her. She waa beginning to scratch at his back. "That's right, I'm..." She began to moan in rhythm. He began to unzip her sweater, revealing nothing but a bra underneath it. "Aw, you're lusting for my body?" He picked up the pace.

Lupa removed a hand from his back and slid off the bra, revealing her chest. "Come get some, doll baby..." Her breasts were met by his face. She rubbed the back of his head, now shutting her eyes, only emitting her soft moaning. He then began to slow down.

Lupa was strapping her bra back on. "So, uh, what now?" She looked to the lights at the end of the alleyway. "I'm going home now." She grabbed a cigarette from a box of them, and lit it with a red lighter. "Want me to walk you home?" She shook her head. "I'm not a child." She began to walk into the streets. "Hey, wait! Are you going to call?" She stopped, and slightly turned.

With a smile, she uttered only one word, which made her seem even more soulless. It completely gnawed into his heart.

"No." He watched her leave.

 _That girl is so hot..._

* * *

 **Mmmm, Lupa, so cold, so cruel, so carnivorous.**

 **I'll probably do another similar story again. I want something with feels, mainly. I crave that shit up. I have been offered a collab fic, which might actually happen. Time will tell.**

 **With everything said, this is concluded. And thank you, I love you.**


End file.
